1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an advanced rotary pallet pool that can, for example, provide synchronized delivery of multiple pallets to various types of automated machines, such as a CNC Vertical Machining Center.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional automated machines use pallets to secure and/or otherwise mount workpieces. The known automated machines modify the workpieces over a given time period, often without requiring an operator's attention.
Conventional automated machines are able to handle multiple pallets. Known safety doors slide or otherwise move in an upward and/or a downward direction.